falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Truman (CV-89)
The USS Truman was an American Aircraft carrier and the only ship of her class. She experienced a long and colorful history during her service between 2043 to 2077. History In the mid to late 2030's, the United States Navy came to the realization that their Forrestal-Class aircraft carrier were outclassed by Russian and Chinese "super carriers". In response they ordered a class of four 800 foot "pocket carriers". Construction on the first of the four, the USS Truman, began in November of 2040, by Newport News Shipbuilding. Construction on her sister, the USS Roosevelt, began began soon after in January of 2041. The USS Truman was launched in March of 2042, and commissioned the next year. In June of 2042, construction on the other three Truman-class carriers were suspended, then cancelled, due to an economic decline. The USS Roosevelt, which was only 60% complete, was converted into a hospital ship. Service History The USS Truman entered service on July 16, 2043. She would serve in the Pacific. On December 2, 2045, the USS Truman struck a leftover mine from WWII, which at that point was over 100 years old. She took on a slight list to port, but she was able to reach port in time. She was repaired and returned to service in March. When it became clear that the foreign "super carriers" were nothing but propaganda, USS Truman was put into reverse in 2054. When the Sino-American War broke out, the USS Truman was pulled out of reserve and served off of southern Alaska. During the battle of Anchorage, she would launch many P-80 Meteor fighters to support ground troops. This lead to the Truman to be constantly targeted by both Chinese Naval and air forces. In September of 2073, while docked at port, the Truman was torpedoed by a Chinese sub, capsizing instantly. 683 men and women onboard were killed. The Truman would be refloated, repaired, and return to service later that year. When the Sino-American War ended in an American victory, the USS Truman would travel to multiple ports along the American east coast, serving as a temporary museum ship. The USS Truman was considered outclassed by the US Navy around this time, as her overall redundancy and inability to operate neither the new F-6 or F-108 fighters (instead still operating the outdated P-80 Meteor fighter) made the Truman undesirable to keep operating. While docked at Washington D.C. on October 23, 2077, the Great War broke out. Josh Wills, captain of the Truman, attempted to beach the ship. He succeeded, but soon after succumbed to radiation poisoning along with the rest of his crew. Post War The beached USS Truman was slowly picked apart by scavengers looking to make a quick buck. The Truman's bow began to collapse, and was quickly overrun by mirelurks. In 2239, a few wanderers established the settlement of Rivet City in the old aircraft carrier. Rivet City began to grow rapidly, and by 2245 had a population of 150 people. In 2257, Rivet City became the hub of the unsuccessful Project Purity. Category:Vehicles